Sing for Us Jane
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Jane sings for the queen and things happen that you wouldn't dream of. OneShot. May write a sequel. PM me if I should write a sequel. No fluff.
1. Author

Heyy people. This is my first Jane and the Dragon fic and it has two songs in it...

Jane and the Dragon Theme

White Horse by Taylor Swift

I do not own the songs, lyrics or the characters.

And remember Rate and Review! I look forward to all your reviews!

-Gemz-


	2. Chapter 1

_Sing for us Jane!_

"_There once was a lady in waiting, let's call her Jane. That girl wasn't ordinary..."_

Jane paused in writing her lyrics for Jester's song about her to the queen. She looked out the shuttered stone window. The cold winter breeze swept through the open window, chilling her to the bone. Subtle music came from somewhere below Jane's tower and it sounded like a harp. She stepped towards the window and looked down towards the rampart of the turret she called home. She saw a light blue hat with golden bells that glinted in the light.

As dusk was fast approaching, Jane closed her notebook and pulled on her boots. She placed her writing materials on her old mahogany bedside table and hurried out of the door, quite aware of the time and her starting shift on patrol. She found that once she got nearer to the stables, the entrance way to the courtyard was blocked by a huge and scaly green back, Dragon. Jane sighed in relief that her faithful friend was close so she wouldn't have to call.

She poked and prodded the great beast until he rolled over in to a sitting position, "Oh hi Jane." He yawned. Jane shook her head amused, "Good evening you sleepy thing. Now come on. We need to go on patrol." Jane then saw Jester come round the corner with a harp, "So it was you playing earlier! I'm sorry but the lyrics will have to wait. I must go out on patrol now." Jester grinned, "Oh don't worry Jane! I've finished them myself! But I need you to sing some parts!" Jane beamed, "Of course Jester but after patrol alright?" Jester shook his head smirking, "Ah Jane. Always a protector at heart. As you wish."

Jane mounted Dragon and the pair took to the darkening skies. With Dragon's super vision and the lights of the countryside lit up the ground and fields below them. The cool night air kissed Jane's face as she closed her eyes. Being up on Dragon's back flying through the night sky, just the two of them was a magical feeling for Jane. Never in her life had she felt so alive. Dragon's wing beats sent air turbulence towards Jane and her hair flew back from her face and shoulder's to drift on the wind behind her.

When Jane and Dragon's shift ended, Smithy met them in the yard, "Hi Jane. The queen would like to see you with Sir Theodore." Jane sighed, "What have I done wrong this time?" Smithy chuckled, "I'm sure it's nothing Jane but mind you, you're a little late coming back from patrol." Jane turned around sharply, "I am?" Smithy nodded, "You'd better hurry. You don't want to make Sir Theodore angry." Jane breathed out and turned to Dragon, "Try not to do anything horrid when I'm gone and don't go and eat anything that you shouldn't. I won't be long," Jane turned and whispered to herself, "I hope."

Then she set of proudly towards the entrance to the castle. When she reached the throne room congregated there were, Jester, Smithy (_how did he get here so fast?_ Jane thought), Sir Theodore, Sir Ivon, Gunther, the Princess, Pepper, Rake and the King and Queen. Jester shouted with glee as Jane entered the room and danced over to her side. HE handed her a sheet of paper with lyrics on it. Jester then started playing his harp and the others joined in with instruments of their own. Then Jester started to sing,

_There once was a lady in waiting__  
__Let's call her Jane.__  
__That girl wasn't ordinary-__  
_

Jane looked at her lyrics and began to sing...

___No way for me a lady stuck in waiting__  
__I'd rather battle fire-breathing dragons__  
__I knew I could prove that a girl could be a Knight__  
__Though my friends all laughed at me__  
__but...___

_I wouldn't be discouraged and trained in secret__  
__then a dragon pinched the Royal Prince__  
__and everyone was freaking__so I went alone to the dragon's home__  
__to slay the dragon___

_Hey now, hey now now_

___Jane and the Dragon are best friends now__  
__Dragon's sweet, he let me save the young Prince__  
__Then the King made me a Knight apprentice__  
__Hey now hey now now..._

_With Dragon's help I'll be a Knight someday_

As the music and singing died down, the queen sat with tears in her eyes, "Oh Jane!" she exclaimed, "Sing for us again!" Jane smiled at Her Highness and started to sing again with only Jester's harp as an accompaniment.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel__  
__Comes out just when you need it to__  
__As I paced back and forth all this time__  
__'Cause I honestly believed in you__  
__Holding on the days drag on__  
__Stupid girl, I should've known__  
__I should've known___

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell__  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse__  
__To come around___

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes__  
__And never really had a chance__  
__My mistake, I didn't know to be in love__  
__You had to fight to have the upper hand__  
__I had so many dreams about you and me__  
__Happy endings, well now I know___

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell__  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse__  
__To come around___

_And there you are on your knees__  
__Begging for forgiveness, begging for me__  
__Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry...___

_'Cause I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm gonna find someone someday__  
__Who might actually treat me well__  
__This is a big world, that was a small town__  
__There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now__  
__And it's too late for you and your white horse__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse__  
__To catch me now__  
__Oh try and catch me now__  
__It's too late to catch me now._

As Jane finished a big burst of light came from the courtyard and Jane pelted out of the castle faster than any of the others could register what happened but they did hear, "DRAGON! What have you done?" Jester ran out of the castle followed closely behind. Just then Jane came towards them with singed hair and a sour look on her face. Jester, Pepper, Rake and Smithy grimaced in unison, "Ugh! That is the last time I leave Dragon alone next to an old sow!" Dragon then came in to view with a look like a lost puppy.

Smithy sighed and Jester laughed, "He's a dragon Jane. Not a pet." Jane sighed and turned to dragon, "I'm sorry but you really need to stop eating the castles animals. Last week it was the horse. The week before that it was a cow. And I seem to recall a few months ago, you ate the dog and the parrot. It has to stop Dragon or you won't be allowed in to the castle again!" Dragon just hung his head in shame. When he raised his head he said, "Sorry Jane. But that pig was getting on my nerves. Maybe you should just remove all the animals from my line of sight." Jane thought about that for a bit.

Then a crackling sound came from outside the castle walls.


End file.
